Ice Princess
by TheGirlOnFire11
Summary: Kagome is this budding ice skating star.While in a performance Kagome and Kouga are skating their routine when Kikyou catches Kouga's eye,and he drops Kagome in the middle of a dangerous lift, causing an injury that could end her career. A/N I'm revamping some of the older chapters of this story. I wasn't really happy with some of my wording. New Ch up soon hopefully
1. After Math Of Bad Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That honor is reserved strictly for Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own any of the music selections used in this fic. **

~Prologue~

_~Kagome's POV~_

'_The siren was blaring through my head. I could feel the tremendous pain in my lower leg, and knew that it was broken. Ironic isn't it? That was the song we were skating to: We Are Broken. I can't believe he did this. My career is over and all for some stupid whore. I swear Kouga I will never forgive you for this '_

_An anchorwoman was holding a microphone in front of the skating rink, where the annual Tokyo Holiday Figure Skating Exhibition had been taking place._

"_A sad event has just occurred inside the Tokyo Skating Arena. Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi was on the ice with her pairs ice dancing partner Kouga Ookami, when out of nowhere the eighteen year old wolf demon's attention to his partner faded. Higurashi had been being held in the air by her partner when he let her fall. The young girl, thankfully avoiding the sharp blades of her boots, fell on her lower section of her right leg. Although she survived the fall, we are still unsure if her skating career will be as lucky." _

_Within moments my best friend, Sango was by my side before they carted me away inside the ambulance. _

"_I'll see you at the hospital Kage. You're gunna be okay." Sango assured me. I wasn't convinced. _

'_Even if I make a full recovery, there's no way that I'll ever be able to return to competitive skating!'_

_~Nobody's POV~_

_In the alley way beside the rink was Kagome's now ex boyfriend and skating partner, Kouga Ookami, making out with none other than the reason he'd dropped her, Kikyou Kijo. She truly would never forgive him… and neither would her partner she had left in the dust; Inuyasha Takahashi. _


	2. We Are Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That honor is reserved strictly for Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own any of the music selections used in this fic. **

The songs used in this chapter are:

Tiffany Giardina- Hurry Up and Save Me

Paramore-We Are Broken

"Kouga, I'm sick of this crap. Now get you but in gear and over to the rink we have to practice!" Kagome yelled into her cell phone, "Does he not own an alarm clock?"

Kagome was standing inside the Tokyo Skating Arena, waiting on her partner and boyfriend to get to the rink. It was 6:11 am and he should have been there at 5:45. Her coach, Ms. Kaede, was waiting patiently for her young student to calm down.

"Are you quite done child? Because if you are I would suggest a warm up skate before the knuckle head gets here." She spoke calmly, with years of wisdom and months of knowing that these two were an odd pair. Kagome was only seventeen, talented beyond her years, and Kouga was a year older. The stubborn wolf never seemed to be on time or listen to his girlfriend.

"Sorry Kaede," Kagome replied and took the guards off of her skates. She stepped out onto the ice and pressed play on her iPod. Tiffany Giardina's _Hurry Up and_ _Save Me _came over the earbuds. She glided to the center of the ice and began picking up speed, by a series of crossovers. Once in the center she stopped herself with her toe pick. Once the lyrics started she began with a Lutz.

_I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do_

She followed her Lutz with a figure eight ending in a layback spin.

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye and it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie.  
Oh, you got to me_

Kagome came out of the layback with ease and stopped as she saw her idiot boyfriend gliding towards her from across the rink. Shaking her head she removed the earbuds.

"Hey sexy, how are you this morning?" Kouga asked, taking her hand and pulling her in for a kiss. Kagome turned her head away, forcing him to kiss her cheek instead.

"Training time Kouga. Besides you're late, which means you'll be staying late after practice." She skated in a perfect circle around him. As she came back to face him she leaned forward as if to kiss him, then at the last second spun away from him.

"Come on Kags, don't be like that," Kouga gave her his best seductive grin. Kagome's annoyance however would not fade.

"No we're at practice Kouga. FOCUS!"Kagome snapped. _'You think he'd know better than to try this before a show. Kami he drives me CRAZY!' _She skated towards Kaede to give her her iPod.

Kouga stayed in the center of the arena waiting for Kagome to return. Once she finished telling Kaede how to find the song on her iPod, she skated back to him.

The music played throughout the arena and the pair began. Kouga placed her in the holding position, much like a prince would his partner in a glorious dance at the ball. As the intro progressed, Kouga's hands slide out of the waltz hold. He placed one in the small of Kagome's back and the other at the base of her neck. Then the words began and the rhythm changed.

_I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun_

Kouga dipped Kagome backwards as he pushed off with his left foot. They glided across the ice together as Kagome brought her body back up to a straight position.

_With my wide eyes I've seen worlds that don't belong.  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize._

They moved into a close hold as Kagome's right foot lifted off the ground in perfect attitude. Together they spun in a complete circle before Kouga spun her out and they both glided in a flawless spread eagle.

_Tell me why we live like this. Keep me safe inside your arms like towers_

He pulled her back to him and lifted her into his arms. Kagome settled herself with her knees tucked at his hip, his arm around her waist, and her head buried in the crook of his neck.

_Tower over me_

_~~At the Exhibition~~ _

_Yeah  
'Cause we are broken. What must we do to restore Our innocence?_

It happened then_. _They were coming out of the lift when Kouga's face lifted towards the stands. He was facing the direction of the other skaters waiting on deck.

_And oh, the promise we adored_

He met her eyes and Kagome looked up. She tried to get his attention back to her but it was too late, she could feel herself slipping. All she could do was move her left boot away from her as she fell to the ground, crushing her right calve.

_Give us life again' cause we just wanna be whole._

Kagome saw the audience jump to their feet. The paramedics rushed towards her as did one of the other skaters. Her rival ice dancer, Inuyasha Takahashi, skated towards her faster than the paramedics could run. Then she remembered, _'He's a half demon, of course he got here first…He's strong too.'_ She thought as he lifted her into his arms to carry her to the paramedics.

_Tower over me_

"You're going to be alright Higurashi," He said to her as he glided effortlessly, even with her added weight. He placed her on the gurney and smoothed her hair out of her face.

_Tower over me_

'_He's strong and nice. I never thought he could be nice' _Kagome thought. And then the pain hit her… like a ton of bricks.

She felt herself yell but didn't hear the sound. Fighting back the tears the reality of her situation finally hit her.

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

'_I may never skate again, ever!' _Kagome let the tears spill freely now. Sango showed up eventually, and she said the same thing Takahashi did. But there was no consoling Kagome's broken dreams.

_Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

Still sobbing she grabbed Sango's hand. "I may never be able to skate again!" then she blacked out.


	3. Butterfly Fly Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That honor is reserved strictly for Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own any of the music selections used in this fic. **

This chapter is best read while listening to the song _Butterfly Fly Away_ by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus after Kagome leaves the hospital.

_**Previously In Ice Princess**_

'_I may never skate again, ever!' _Kagome let the tears spill. Sango showed up eventually, and she said the same thing Takahashi did. But there was no consoling Kagome's broken dreams.

_Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

Kagome woke up in her hospital bed the next morning. Her right leg was in a cast and her head was pounding.

"Ugh, my head hurts," she said to the seemingly empty room.

"Well what do you expect? You smacked your head on the ice when you fell. Granted with your so called boyfriend not helping you up I suspect you forgot about that," replied her best friend who was sitting next to her.

'_That's right Kouga dropped me at the exhibition last night. Because he was paying attention to…'_

"That prick. HE DROPPED ME! BECAUSE OF THAT…" Kagome started her tangent but was stopped by the pounding in her skull.

But Kagome wasn't even concerned with her head. If she had had a concussion she didn't now. _'I'm awake now. My head is the least of my worries.'_ She thought to herself.

"What's the deal with my leg?" she almost demanded of her friend.

"Well, it's broken. Should heal in about six weeks…" Kagome cut her off.

"You know what I meant. Can I ever compete again?"

"Maybe. The doctor didn't say much. Just that until it heals, you need to relax. Meaning, keeping you away from the rink at all costs and…Kouga too." Sango said his name with caution.

"Good… because if I see him, I'll kick his ass so hard…" Kagome would have kept rambling if her head hadn't started pounding again. Or if she hadn't seen tall silver haired, amber eyed man in a white lab coat walk into the room.

"Good morning Ms Higurashi. How are you feeling?" the man asked.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little Dr. …," the raven haired girl trailed off.

"Dr. Takahashi. My little brother was the one who picked you up off the ice last night. That was a rather nasty fall you took there," he tried to laugh it off as if her career wasn't in jeopardy.

'_That's why he looked familiar. He's Takahashi's brother…Takahashi'_ Kagome thought. "Yeah it was a bad one wasn't it. If you could thank your brother for me that would be great. Now about my leg…"

"Keh, impatient wench? And you can thank me now I'm right here" Inuyasha cut her off.

Kagome looked at the door to her room. In the doorframe stood the man who she should hate, but couldn't. He'd helped her even though it was his girlfriend that Kouga was making googly eyes at. "Thank you...wait did you just call me wench?" Kagome stared in disbelief. Then again this was Takahashi.

"What are you gunna do about it WENCH?" he sauntered over to her bedside. He wore a red v-neck t-shirt and tight black jeans. But not too tight. Kagome sighed.

"So about my leg?" She looked back to Dr. Takahashi.

"Well your leg should be healed in six short weeks. Followed by about a month of physical therapy and you should be good to get back on the ice." He said finishing adjusting the elevation of her leg.

"There's no way I can be out that long. I need to be ready for qualifiers in a month and a half! Is there any way I can get back on my feet before then?" Kagome was near tears.

"Keh, wench, don't cry over this shit. You'll be able to get a leg up on the competition for next season." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Takahashi, I can't be out of competition that long. AND MY NAME IS KAGOME!" she screamed back at him.

"Ms. Higurashi, please try and see reason. You can't get back on the ice until your leg is properly healed." Inuyasha's brother nonchalantly flipped through her medical records.

"And there is no way for me to get back to skating ability before qualifiers. I'm gunna kill Kouga." Kagome almost threw her pudding cup at the wall.

"Come on Kags it'll be okay…" Kagome cut Sango off.

"No it won't. My career is over because of his idiot move and the slut of Tokyo!" Kagome was crying hard now.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, tell her the other option," said Inuyasha.

"What other option?" She was fighting the new wave of tears.

"You can get back in the rink before qualifiers… if you start physical today. But you'll need a new partner, someone who won't drop you on your ass because they saw their call girl in the audience." Inuyasha said looking dead at her.

"What are you suggesting Inuyasha? That we pair up? What about your partner? Weren't you two dating?" Kagome asked shocked that he would say this.

Inuyasha shook his head, "She ditched me to work with your asshole." He choked back a laugh that seemed almost like a dry sob."So what do you say Higurashi? I'll help you get ready for qualifiers if you be my partner." Inuyasha waited, arms folded across his chest

'_Gods, he's gorgeous._' She thought."I'm not sure about this. Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Keh, you've got until 1:30 this afternoon Higurashi." His dog ears perched on top of his head twitched and he left the room.

Sesshoumaru discharged her from the hospital at 9:45.

When she got home, she went straight to her closet.

Not her everyday closet, but where she kept her skating things; costumes, old skates, awards, and some of her dad's old things.

Makoto Higurashi had been a very successful ice skater. That's how he'd met Kagome's mother, Megumi. They were partners in the pairs division. They fell in love and had two kids, her and Souta.

Kagome inherited the figure skating genes while Souta chose to play hockey.

Makoto was always at every one of Kagome's performances. Until he died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Kagome walked through the racks of beautiful costumes, and got to her favorite.

It was a blue leotard that had a flowy skirt. The top was a tank top style but had sheer nude colored sleeves. It was encrusted with rhinestones. Her dad had given it to her before her last performance he was able to see.

'_Do I really want to give up on my dreams? Would Dad want me to walk away from this?' _She walked back to her dad's picture hanging in the corner. He was standing next to her in the ice rink. It was her fifteenth birthday. The same day he died. One tear rolled down her cheek as she left the closet.

"Hey, Inuyasha? I think I'll take you up on your offer. If you can get me up to par by qualifiers I'll be your new partner." Kagome said through the phone looking out of her window.


	4. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That honor is reserved strictly for Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own any of the music selections used in this fic. **

_**Previously In Ice Princess**_

'_Do I really want to give up on my dreams? Would Dad want me to walk away from this?' _She walked back to her dad's picture hanging in the corner. He was standing next to her in the ice rink. It was her fifteenth birthday. The same day he died. One tear rolled down her cheek as she left the closet.

"Hey, Inuyasha? I think I'll take you up on your offer. If you can get me up to par by qualifiers I'll be your new partner." Kagome said through the phone looking out of her window.

"Good. I'll pick you up around 3:30 this 'll to head to the gym. See ya then Higu...er, Kagome," she heard him say on the other side of the line. They hung up and Kagome's mom entered her room.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to do this? You two have been rivals on the ice for so many years," her mom was cautious about this pair.

"He wants to help me get back on the ice faster Momma. Whether it's for me or him I don't care. If I'm ready for qualifiers in January, that's all that matters right now." she said. Kagome Turned her back to her mother and hobbled on her crutches to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of blue sweat capri pants and a grey v-neck shirt. "I will be ready for qualifiers. If not for me then for Dad."

"I thought you said we were going to the gym. Why are we at your house?" Kagome asked as he helped her out of his red Mazda RX-7. He handed her the crutches.

"We have a home gym in the back. I thought we'd work here for the first couple of weeks, until you can stand on your leg fully. Then we'll head to the rink." He said with a smirk.

He led her through the door, inside his house. House may not be the right word, mansion seems more accurate. Either way, they walked out of the back door and out onto the lawn. They continued out to the pool house.

Once inside Kagome saw that it was no longer just a pool house. It was a miniature fully equipped gym.

"So we're gunna work over in the dance studio," Inuyasha started to lead the way when he noticed Kagome wasn't following.

"There's a dance studio?" She was shocked.

"Yeah it used to be my mom's before she… died." He trailed off. He stared at the ground for a while.

"My dad died when I was fifteen. On my birthday actually, I know how you feel." Kagome suddenly became very fascinated by her cast.

"Yeah…Anyway let's get started." They entered the room and Kagome saw a chair and a bench sitting in the middle of the room, "What you're going to do is, sit on this chair and lift your left leg. You do twenty-five reps on the left then switch to the right. When you're done with that you come to the back of the chair and lift your right leg straight back, again twenty-five time. Then switch legs and do"

"Let me guess, another twenty-five reps? Then what?" she asked taking a seat and pulling out her iPod.

"Then you move to the bench, lie on your back and bring your right leg towards your head bended at the knee…" He paused, "twenty-five times. Then Bring your left leg up bended at the knee, and lift your right leg up to your head, again twenty-five times."

"You love the number twenty-five don't you?" Kagome laughed and placed her earbuds in her ears.

"When you're all done you go back to the chair and do it all again. It'll strengthen the bone in your calve and help rebuild the muscle tissue," he finished and realized she wasn't paying attention anymore, "Oi wench did you hear me?"

"Call me wench one more time buddy and I'm gone. And yes you said once I'm done with the chair and the bench to go back and do it again to strengthen my leg. Anything else?" Kagome said looking up only on the last sentence.

"Yeah what are you listening to?" He asked pulling out his laptop.

She smiled, "Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez. It keeps me going through hard times." She smiled as she cranked the volume and began the workout routine.

"It's been two weeks Kags. You've got to go in and see if you can get the cast off." Inuyasha said trying to coax her out of the car. She hadn't been using the crutches for the last week. But she was petrified that she wouldn't be able to hit the rink up after her appointment.

"What if I'm not able to skate?" She looking up at him as she reluctantly got out of the car.

"You will be Kagome," he said leading her into the hospital," Or do you still not trust me?"

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Come on we're gunna take a break." Inuyasha said the Saturday after they started her physical therapy. Kagome had seemed restless all morning. Inuyasha had been making her walk two laps around his house every day after she did her reps in the gym. _

"_Where we are going?" Kagome was still cautious around him. He'd been a rival of hers for years and now he was being so... different. Like an actual friend. _

"_It's a surprise. Come on gimpy." He held the door open for her and then ran to his car. Kagome rolled his eyes and took her sweet time walking after him. He was going to pull the car around anyway._

_When he did he swung the door open from the inside and waited as he pulled out one of his CD's. _

_As Kagome sat in the car one of Inuyasha's favorite bands started over the stereo._

_One of the first things that Kagome learned about Inuyasha was that, like her, he loved music from different countries. Paramore, We The Kings, Short Stack, Marianas Trench, all of them he had made her listen to at some point in the week. Granted Paramore was the most frequent because Kagome already loved them, but he introduced her to at least one new song a day. And she loved it. In turn she blared artists like P!nk, Tiffany Giardina, and others to counter his choices._

_They drove for about ten minutes before Kagome realized where they were headed._

"_I thought I wasn't allowed to eat WacDonalds?" She was confused._

"_You've been working hard all week Ms. Piggy. You deserve to relax on a Saturday. Unless you're complaining, I mean we can always go back and continue our work out" he replied as he parked across the street. Kagome laughed and playfully smacked him in the arm. _

_~~End Flashback~~_

"I do trust you. Doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't under normal circumstances be able to skate today." Kagome answered him.

"Yes, but you're not under normal circumstance. Hell you're not even normal." He braced himself for the smack on the back of the head he knew was coming. Instead she just responded.

"Like you're normal either, baka." She laughed and followed him up to his brother's office.

In the middle of Kagome's new x-rays, Inuyasha saw her cell phone go off. He picked it up expecting it to be from her mom.

_Kouga: Hey doll heard you're trying to make it back on the ice time for qualifiers. Thats cute. Good luck with that._

_Kagome (Inuyasha): This is Inuyasha and asshole Kagome will be ready for qualifiers if I have anything to say about it. Go to hell._

_Kouga: Oh dogboy. How ya doing? You think you can have the bitch ready? Have fun with your daydreams._

Inuyasha refused to respond to the last text. Shortly after Kagome came out of the x-ray, followed by Sesshoumaru. He told them that Kagome would have to be in a small leg brace for another week, but she would be able to wear it underneath her skates.

"Good." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She could tell he was pissed at something. He showed her the messages from her ex.

"Oh it is so on. Better bring you're a-game Kouga Ookami. You're gunna eat our ice." Kagome texted Kaede to meet them at the rink in twenty minutes. "Come on let's go."


	5. Go Figure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That honor is reserved strictly for Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own any of the music selections used in this fic.

_Previously In Ice Princess_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She could tell he was pissed at something. He showed her the messages from her ex.

"Oh it is so on. Better bring you're a-game Kouga Ookami. You're gunna eat our ice." Kagome texted Kaede to meet them at the rink in twenty minutes. "Come on let's go."

Chapter 4 Go Figure

"You sure you're gunna be alright in just a brace," Inuyasha asked. He knew the answer by the look on her face, "Just tell me if you need to take a break alright."

They had already gone back to Kagome's house for her to change and to get her skates. As she laced them up for the first time since the accident, Kagome felt the weight of her world crash down on her shoulders.

"What if I fall again?" She asked. Her face read fear for the first time since her and Inuyasha had teamed up.

"You'll get up, dust yourself off, and keep going," Inuyasha said helping her to her feet. When her face still looked doubtful he added," Unless you want to give up now."

"No way. I can do it." Kagome said as she glided her way to the side of the rink with new determination. _'This is the moment of truth. I either do this now or turn and run.'_Kagome was seriously considering the latter when the image of her father popped into her head. _'Don't give up Kagome'_he seemed to say and with that she stepped onto the ice.

Inuyasha moved to her side as she pushed off with her left leg, leaving her weight on her right leg. She wobbled for a second then looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No let me do this on my own," She continued towards the center of the rink. Kagome reached the center and placed the headphones buds in her ears. Inuyasha stood on the side of the rink and waited.

Kagome began scrolling through her music selections. She stopped when she found her target.

_Whoa, whoa_

Kagome's head snapped up as the music flowed through her. She turned towards Inuyasha and began her old routine.

_Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

She took off instantly into a double axel. She landed in perfect attitude, a smile on her face. She kept going.

_It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

A Beilman spin followed beautifully executed. Kagome beamed with excitement. Inuyasha stood in awe.

_You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think it's gone  
You find a way to keep it going on_

Kagome seemed at ease in her routine, as if being back on the ice had made her herself again. It was as if her soul was at peace.

_Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure_

Kagome took off into a butterfly jump and before she knew what had happened she was lying on her back. Gasping for breath she pushed herself up.

_When things got messed up_  
_You wanted to give up_

"You alright," Inuyasha shouted. She nodded and got back up. Inuyasha hesitated before skating towards her.

"I'm fine. Now stay there," she said easing back into a spread eagle. She took a breath as she attempted the butterfly jump again.

_Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa_

She came down gracefully and pulled her body into a bracket turn.

_It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure_

Kagome leaped into a triple lutz. She came down and landed perfectly. Before she could transition into her next move, Inuyasha stepped into her line of vision.

"So you can skate Higurashi, now let's see how you do with a partner," he said as she gasped for breath.

"Yes Kagome let's get back to work," Kaede said as she entered the arena.

~break~

"UGH! I have never been so exhausted in my life!" Kagome collapsed into the passenger seat of Inuyasha's car. He chuckled.

"You know it'll get worse before it gets better right?" Inuyasha said. He fastened his seatbelt.

"Yes I'm aware of that Takahashi. That doesn't make it hurt any less." Kagome said rolling her eyes. The day at the rink had been hard on her body, but she had missed this pain. It reminded her that she was taking the road less traveled as her father would have said.

Just then her phone chose to go off.

"Seriously Kagome? We R Who We R?" He asked without looking at her.

"Don't act surprised, for God's sake your ringtone is We the Kings," she said reading the text. Then she dialed.

With his demonic hearing Inuyasha knew it only took half a ring for the person on the other end to pick up.

"What is going on down there Sango?" Kagome asked exhaustion leaking into her voice. She paused as Sango Whispered into her phone. '_Must still be at work' _Inuyasha thought.

"He said what?" Kagome practically yelled through the phone.

Inuyasha heard Sango's response this time, "he called you a backstabbing slut and said he's gunna beat your ass into the ice at qualifiers"

"And is he still there," Nothing came through the line, "Sango is Kouga still there?"

"Yes…" Sango quietly admitted.

Kagome slammed her phone shut. "Inuyasha take me to the mall. NOW,"

In all the years Inuyasha had been watching Kagome from the Kiss and Cry, he had never seen her this mad. Mad didn't even seem to cover it. Enraged seemed to be a better fit. All this time he'd thought of her as this sweet, innocent, little skater. A girl who had always relied on her friends to help her through things.

This was not the Kagome he'd been rivals with for years in the rink. And right now, he was glad he wasn't rivals with this version of her, though he wasn't sure she knew that.

"Kagome breathe, breathing is good remember?" Inuyasha tried to calm her down. When all he got back was a glare, he reached over and grabbed her shaking hand. She looked over at him and gave a weak smile.

"Inuyasha," she cooed sweetley, "Drive. NOW!" Kagome barked as she gripped his hand as hard as she could, which surpiringly hard considering she was a human.

They reached the mall and Kagome didn't even give Inuyasha the chance to ask where Kouga was. She stormed off into the food court right over to Subway. When none of his posse realized that the subject of their insults and rants was standing behind them she made herself known.

"KOUGA OOKAMI! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH FREAKING SHIT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The entire crowd froze, including Sango who was trying to close up at work.

"Oh look, it's the slut herself." Kouga said grinning ear to ear.

"So I'm the slut when you're the one with a call girl waiting for you at all hours of the night," Kagome glanced slightly to the left, "Oh wait she's right beside you isn't she. She's even dressed like a hooker," Kagome said in a cocky tone that impressed Inuyasha. He'd spent a lot of time with Kagome over the last few weeks and this was so out of character.

"How about if you have something to say, say it to my face bitch," Kikyou said gliding over to Kagome.

"How about the next time you try and steal someone's man, how about you ask. Because trust me you could have had him. Between you and me he's not worth even your time," the smug grin never left Kagome's face as she moved to make her exit.

But as she did, Kikyou grabbed her hair and yanked her back.

"What are you trying to say skank," she said, venom seeping through her teeth.

"That even you're time is worth more than that sleazy asshole," Kagome said straight faced and calm.

Kikyou snapped. She threw a punch at Kagome's face.


	6. Its a Fight to The Bitch Smack

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That honor is reserved strictly for Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own any of the music selections used in this fic.

_Previously In Ice Princess_

"What are you trying to say skank," she said, venom seeping through her teeth.

"That even you're time is worth more than that sleazy asshole," Kagome said straight faced and calm.

Kikyou snapped. She threw a punch at Kagome's face.

Chapter 5 It's a Fight…To the Bitch Smack

Kagome ducked in just the nick of time. She barely had time to register what was happening before Kikyou swung on her again.

Kagome was ready this time though. She reached and grabbed Kikyou's forearm, and pulled her forward into the ground.

"Did you really think you were gunna be able to hit me bitch?" Kagome didn't wait for a response before she brought her fist down into the back of Kikyou's head while digging her nails into her arm. It didn't register that this wasn't her normal behavior. All she knew was that beating the crap out of Kikyou was feeling soooooooooo good right now. She didn't even realized Sango and Inuyasha's attempt to pull her off of Kikyou.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH! WHAT THE HELL? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Kikyou screamed as she kicked Kagome in the ribs. Kagome fell backwards onto the floor of the food court. That didn't even faze her though. She just got back up and lunged at Kikyou again.

"Bitch doesn't know when to quit, does she. Hey Inuyasha is that why you picked her up? Did you think she'd really be able to get over her injury fast enough to compete again? Because we all know the only reason she's skating with you is so she can make me take her back," Kouga taunted. Kouga's lackey's all nodded in agreement.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to attack. Until now Kagome's full attention had been on kicking the snot out of Kikyou. Now, as she had a handful of Kikyou's hair she paused long enough to see Inuyasha's eyes change to a glowing red.

It was like a switch flipped in her brain. Kagome let go of Kikyou's hair and ran towards Inuyasha and Kouga.

"She's a fucking slut and you know it dog breath!" Kouga said pouncing on Inuyasha. Kagome had half a mind to let Inuyasha kick his ass, but she knew the only way to truly get Kouga to shut up, would be to make him eat his words at the qualifiers.

"Watch your mouth fucktard," Inuyasha growled, kicking Kouga off of him. He went to throw another punch when Kagome caught his arm.

"Inuyasha stop it," she said calmly. She felt him relax, his eyes slowly fading back to soft amber.

"Kagome get out of here," was all he said to her as his eyes went red once more. She took a step back just in time to avoid Inuyasha's fist as it crashed into the side of Kouga's face.

Sango was beside her now. "Why the hell did you guys pick a fight right outside of my job? Now I can't hit the skank," she smiled as she said the words.

"You just clocked out didn't you?"

"Hell to the mother fuckin' yeah!" Sango said just as Kikyou got up, "Time for the best friend to do her other job."

Kikyou backed away in fear. Sango and Kikyou had had fights publicly before and each time Kikyou had a new scar to show for it. This time, with her boyfriend in such a close distance she backed away carefully. Kagome laughed knowing she wouldn't have to worry about Kikyou anytime in the immediate future. She turned her attention back to the still feuding boys.

Kagome took the chance to break the boys apart and get Inuyasha away from here. She ran towards the spot where they were now rolling around on the floor. Kikyou having narrowly escaped a clawed hand was cowering in a corner of the crowd.

Kagome took a deep breath, "STOP!"

They froze in mid punch.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI! GET YOUR ASS UP AND OUT OF THE MALL RIGHT NOW!" Kagome wore a look on her face that reminded Inuyasha of one his mother used to give him. His ears drooped and his eyes returned to, and stayed, amber. They couldn't mask the look of shock at her sudden boldness this evening.

"Look at him; he can't even stand up to a weak little human." Kouga said to his friends Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kouga Ookami," Kagome wheeled around to face him and slowly walked towards him. I seem to recall a time that you would have hung your tail between your knees when I yelled at you," By this point kagome was toe to toe with the wolf, "Now, you pompous ass, let's settle some things right here, right now. One I am not pairing up with Inuyasha to get you back. I for the record cannot stand you. Second of all, I can and WILL still skate circles around you and your whore. And three, and I cannot stress this enough, when the time for qualifiers to come around you will be sorry you ever cheated on me, dropped me on my ass and left me to fall into a downward spiral," Kagome turned to walk away.

She paused however and turned once more to face him and the crowd, "Because I can assure you what doesn't kill you does in fact make you stronger."

"That's my girl," Sango said smacking Ginta on the back of the head for rolling his eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha, you're the one with the keys," Kagome said without looking back.

~break~

"What the hell was that?" Kagome demanded once they were back in Inuyasha's car.

"What part are you confused about? You nearly beating the shit out of Kikyou, which was amazing by the way? Or me fighting Kouga?"Inuyasha asked eyes never leaving the road in front of him.

Kagome shook her head, "Neither. I'm talking about your eyes,"

_'Damn she wasn't supposed to see that!'_ Inuyasha thought. "What about them?"

"They changed when you started the fight. They were glowing…BRIGHT RED!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," but Inuyasha's body was betraying his mouth. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel and his ear started twitching.

"You're lying. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Kagome's voice dropped off. She looked out the window and stared. _'Secrets and lies are how Kouga and I ended up where we are.'_A tear rolled down her cheek.

Inuyasha could smell the salty essence of tears. He sighed as he pulled into her driveway.

"Look Kagome," He began, "don't cry. It's just that I don't like to talk about that kind of stuff. So just…"

"Forget it. Just text me when to meet you at the rink tomorrow okay?" Kagome got out and shut the door.

~break~

"UGH!"Kagome threw her bag down on her bedroom floor. Tonight had been entirely too stressful.

"What's wrong sis?" Her little brother Souta asked.

"I don't wanna…what are you doing in my room?" she asked, harshly.

"Using your computer. Mine crashed," he said, gaze no focused back on the screen.

"Souta," she said sweetly, "Get the heck out of my room!" She moved to the side as he scurried out the door. She slammed and locked it before collapsing on her bed.

'_Finally peace and quiet. Why does every one seem bent on making tonight a living hell?'_

Just then her phone went off. She flipped it open and read her text.

_Inuyasha: Kagome I'm sorry. Please call me._

Kagome shut her phone and threw it at her laundry pile. It rang again.

"Leave me alone," she said to no one.

Again _We_ R _Who We_ R played throughout her room. Kagome groaned and crossed her room. She picked up her phone and opened it again.

_Inuyasha: Kagome call me. We don't need to be fighting each other. We need to be focused on qualifiers_

Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Inuyasha: Please talk to me. A text message? Something?_

'_I hate him right now. But he's right. We don't need to fight.'_ she sighed as she dialed his number.

"Hello," his voice came through calm.

"Well I called, what did you want?" Kagome said, still a little bitter.

"I wanted to ask you to come with me to the Jindai Botanical Garden tomorrow."

"Why? Shouldn't we be going to the rink? We need to practice and still workout a routine…" Inuyasha cut Kagome's rambling off.

"We can work on the routine after. Besides, ine of the biggest problems most pairs have is that the don't spend time together outside of practice to develop chemistry for on the ice. That's why you and Kouga placed ahead of me and Kikyou so often." He grew quiet.

"Yes because me and Kouga's relationship on or off ice is a perfect example." Inuyasha mentally saw her roll her eyes through the phone.

"Keh. Just be ready at 9 am tomorrow," he laughed.

"Fine. Bye," She hung up._'This ought to be interesting.'_


	7. Wake Up Starshine!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That honor is reserved strictly for Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own any of the music selections used in this fic. **

_**Previously In Ice Princess**_

"Yes because me and Kouga's relationship on or off ice is a perfect example." Inuyasha mentally saw her roll her eyes through the phone.

"Keh. Just be ready at 9 am tomorrow," he laughed.

"Fine. Bye," She hung up._ 'This ought to be interesting.'_

Chapter 6: Wake up Starshine

Kagome woke up at six and couldn't go back to sleep. 'Why the botanical gardens?" she asked herself out loud, "I mean they're supposed to be one of the most romantic spots in all of Tokyo. What could he be taking me there for?"

She lay in bed for a while. She'd forgotten what it was like to be able to sleep in on a Saturday morning. She must have fallen back asleep because one moment she was kissing Inuyasha in the gardens the next she was hearing someone yell from downstairs.

Thinking it must have been Mama calling her. Something about breakfast she assumed. she stretched and slowly climbed out of bed. Then she looked at her alarm clock.

It was blinking 9:15am.

Kagome shot out of her bed and ran into her closet. Without grabbing anything, she ran back out of it and half way downstairs, just enough to see into the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of his silver hair.

"EEP! Mom why would you let him in? I'm not even dressed yet!" She shrieked as she ran back up the stairs.

Inuyasha just chuckled as he heard her fly back up the stairs. He'd known as soon as he pulled up in front of her house that she was nowhere near ready. He could hear her frantically running around her room as she clambered to find clothes.

~break~

Upstairs Kagome struggled to find an outfit. It seemed that everything she picked had something wrong with it. First she picked out a denim skirt with a hunters green long sleeved shirt. But then she remembered that it was early January and that it was too cold for the skirt.

So she threw off that outfit and yanked out a pair of boot cut jeans, and paired it with a baby blue tee shirt over a white long sleeved top. But Kagome felt fat in the pants, so that went out the window.

After going through several other outfits she saw a shirt left still in a hanger in the closet. It was a royal purple V-neck long Tunic sweater.. Its sleeves reached down to her knuckles providing enough warmth for the cold day. Kagome grabbed the top and her favorite skinny jeans. Out of the mess on the floor she found her black knee high leather boots and matching belt.

After throwing the outfit on Kagome ran to her vanity. Running the brush through her hair a few times she decided to leave it down. Inuyasha had said on countless occasions that he like it down best, anyways.

'___Wait, when did I start caring what he thought of my looks? Or dreaming about him? Stupid subconscious.' _the young skater thought to herself as she applied some light makeup and grabbed her purse and jogged down the stairs.

In her hast to reach the bottom, she neglected to see that Souta had left one of his toy cars on one of the steps. So down she went, rolling down the last few stairs.

After reaching the bottom Kagome jumped back to her feet and said proudly, "I'm ready now."

Inuyasha and Kagome's mother burst out laughing at the usually coordinated girls fumble. The now blushing teen tried to play off the fall like it was all in her plan as she threw up her hands in a sort of Ta-da! fashion.

"Alright quit laughing and lets go Takahashi," she said in a huff when the pair only laughed harder at her.

The half demon stifled his laughter long enough to say goodbye to Mama Higurashi and escort the still blushing Kagome outside.

~break~

"So why are we doing this again?"Kagome asked on the way down the stairs.

She was finally able to get a good look at him. Wearing a pair of stonewash jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, he grinned back at her.

'_Good God he's hot!' _she found herself thinking.

"We're doing this to build our relationship on the ice," Inuyasha said without taking his eyes off the road.

Once down the many stairs of the shrine, Kagome looked for Inuyasha's usual car.

"Think fast Kags," Inuyasha called just before a helmet flew in her direction. She caught it with ease however and put it on without thinking.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're secretly half demon, because your reflexes are better than mine half the time," Inuyasha said to her as he handed her an extra biker's jacket. It was just small enough for her, so she instantly knew it had once been Kikyo's.

Sighing to herself she shrugged her shoulders into the jacket.

"Since when do you have a motorcycle?" she asked, climbing onto the back as he started the engine.

"Always have. Just hadn't shown you it yet," he said and she could hear his signature smirk in his voice. "Just hang on tight Higurashi and enjoy the ride."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice as he peeled off the curb and sped down the street. She held on to him as tight as possible afraid to let go. She looked over her shoulder at the ground below them to see she could barely see it. She gulped and held onto her companion even tighter, if it was possible.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of a small diner.

"Come on Kagome it wasn't that bad." Inuyasha said to her as she unleashed her grip on him. She glared at him as he helped her off the bike.

"I thought you trusted me enough to know I'd never let you get hurt, Kags," he said feigning hurt.

Kagome sighed. He knew she felt bad when she doubted him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. It's just that, motorcycles… My dad had one when I was a kid," she trailed off. She didn't know how to finish. "So what are we doing here? I thought we were going to the…" she was cut off.

"Breakfast first, then the gardens," he said, leading her into the small restaurant.


	8. Catching Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within it. That honor is reserved strictly for Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own any of the music selections used in this fic.**

**_Kagome sighed. He knew she felt bad when she doubted him._**

**_"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. It's just that, motorcycles… My dad had one when I was a kid," she trailed off. She didn't know how to finish. "So what are we doing here? I thought we were going to the…" she was cut off._**

**_"Breakfast first, then the gardens," he said, leading her into the small restaurant._**

Chapter 8: Catching Feelings

Breakfast was fun. The two had to several restaurants together, but they were usually fast food. They also didn't typically get the chance to sit and talk with each other, at least not about themselves.

"So why did you pick up skating?" Inuyasha asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"My dad. Well and my mom. They were partners when they were teenagers. That's how they met. When I was about three years old Papa took me to the rink for the first time. While all the other kids were falling all over themsleves, I was gliding around like a pro," She said glancing up from the menu. When his face turned skeptical she added, "We even have it on video somewhere."

"I'd love to see it sometime," he replied still slightly doubting her statement.

"What about you Yash. How'd you get into ice skating?" It was Kagome's turn to take a sip of her drink as her companion turned red.

"Pops wanted me to take up a sport, but I was always at the dance studio with my Mom. I actually started out playing ice hockey. My Mom would help me with balance after practice and music became a part of my routine I guess. The rest just kind of escalated." The hanyou shrugged as her stuffed a forkful of hash browns into his mouth.

"Do you ever eat like a normal person?" Kagome managed to ask in between giggles. Inuyasha had managed to get some of his food into his hair.

"What are you talking about?" he asked oblivious to the potato substance in his silver locks.

Kagome stood up and moved to sit next to him on the other side of the booth. She reached up to the side of his face, turning his head, and pulled out the clumps of food hiding inside.

"I'm talking about eating without getting food in your hair dumbass," she laughed out again. Once more the silver haired teen turned red. But it wasn't from his eating habits. When Kagome had pulled the food from his hair, she had moved her other hand to rest on his shoulder. It was still there as she placed the hash brown residue on an empty napkin.

"Kagome," he began to say as the waitress walked up to give them their check. She looked at him, chocolate eyes meeting honey, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Oh right, uh. Sure." Kagome was stuttering. In the time he'd known her, Inuyasha had never heard Kagome stutter. She still hadn't moved from the bench they were now sharing.

"Ya know, leaving would require moving. And that is something I can't do while you're blocking my exit, princess," Inuyasha smirked at her.

She blushed this time, and quickly scrabbled to move from the seat. He left the money on the table and lead Kagome out of the diner. Handing her back the helmet and jacket, he held onto her hand a little longer than necessary.

"Just force yourself to breathe Kags," He said before climbing onto the bike. Gulping Kagome swung her leg over the bike again and latched onto her partner's waist.

~break~

"Holy mother of…" Kagome heard herself gasp out as they approached the gardens. Though she was still behind Inuyasha's on the bike, she could mentally picture the smirk plastered on his face as he found a place to park.

Once they were off the bike and Inuyasha paid their entrance fee, the pair began the long walk around the gardens. They continued to talk and laugh as they had in the dinner, but something had changed in Kagome. She refused to look him directly in the eyes anymore.

"So you were really close to your dad?" Inuyasha asked, trying to pull her back to the suddenly dead conversation.

They had reached a rather large koi pond and Kagome found herself leaning against the bridge. She sighed and turned to face her partner. For the first time in hours she looked him directly in the eyes and found herself wondering just how he wormed his way into her circle of trust. Kagome knew that before the incident with Kouga, she never would have trusted Inuyasha. He was her opponent and rival. He wasn't allowed to be a friend.

'_When did that change,'_ she asked herself as she looked back out at the pond.

"My father was my best friend. I never had to hide anything from him. He knew what was wrong before I did. He was my biggest supporter. Every spare moment we had was spent either skating or getting ready for competition," Kagome paused and looked at Inuyasha again, "but he never made me chose skating. My father, he wanted me to choose. Anytime I was stressed about a competition or a meet, he told me that I could stop. He never made me feel like skating was all I could to make him love me. He let me know he loved me regardless."

"Kagome," Inuyasha started to say but the girl in question wasn't done with her story.

"When I was fourteen, I started pairs skating," She looked at him and he nodded for her to continue, "My dad was called out of town for a business meeting. My first big competition was scheduled to be on my fifteenth birthday. It was also the day my father was supposed to come home. Before he left he gave me the most amazing ice costume I've ever seen. He promised that he'd be there for my performance that night.

"We got to the rink that night and my father wasn't there yet, and Mama hadn't heard from him. Part of me was thinking he was planning a big surprise for after the competition or something. My partner at the time, I think his name was Hojo, and I won first place that night. I couldn't wait to share that with my father. But he still hadn't arrived. As we got ready to leave my mother's phone went off. She was busy talking to Hojo's mother so I answered it for her."

Kagome couldn't see straight anymore. Inuyasha could smell the tears before they pooled in her eyes. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms and let her cry. She sobbed into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. When she finally found her words again she mumbled into his arm.

"He had been in a car accident on his way home. It had rained that day and the roads were slippery," Kagome glanced up into Inuyasha's molten eyes, "he was rushing to come see my competition and the car rolled. He died because of m…"

"Don't say that. Don't even think it. There was nothing you could have ever done to stop him," Inuyasha interrupted, forcing her to keep her eyes on him. When she moved to protest again, he did the only thing he could think about to keep her quiet.

He kissed her.

It was gentle at first. Kagome barley registered his lips on her before his tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. One hand slid up into her raven hair and cupped the back of her head, holding her to him.

When Kagome's lips parted he began the battle of their tongues, each desperately trying to dominate the other. Kagome's arms slid up around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

_Hot and dangerous, If you're one of us then roll with us._

The pair groaned as Kagome's ringtone interrupted them. Barley glancing at the Caller I.D., Kagome answered.

"Yes Sango?" she bit back the frustration in her voice.

"Where have you been? We were supposed to have girls day today, since Kikyou went bat shit last night, remember?" Kagome's best friend didn't even bother hiding her anger.

"Sorry Sango, I completely blanked after last night." Not a total lie, "When we left the mall, Inuyasha and I got into a fight, I guess, and he wanted to make it up to me today. I can't believe I forgot." Kagome mentally kicked herself for blowing off her best friend.

"Ooooh you spent all day with your hot new partner! I want details. A full report tomorrow, no excuses and no rain checks!" Sango nearly demand and hung up.

"So I take it we won't be in the rink tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked, his ever present smirk back on his face.

"Guess not," Kagome said sliding her phone back into her pocket. Facing him again, a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Kagome," Inuyasha moved towards her again. Without thinking Kagome stepped backwards, unsure about what had just happened.

"Maybe we should head out?" Nerves got the best of the young skater as she looked back towards the main gate.

Inuyasha sighed, "Sounds good." He nodded and walked away. Kagome mentally kicked herself.

"Do you wanna go to the rink though? Since we won't get there tomorrow?" Kagome grabbed at his arm as she caught up to him.

"Inuyasha glanced down at the shorter girl. There was no fear in her eyes or scent, something he had almost expected.

'_After everything that happened with Kouga, she's not afraid of me?' _the hanyou thought to himself.

"I think I better get you home. But do you wanna get something to eat on the way?" he asked.

The smile on Kagome's face dimmed for a split second before she nodded and slipped her hand into his, "Let's go."

Inuyasha's grip tightened around hers as he lead her out towards his bike again.

"WacDonalds alright with you?" He asked know her answer.

"Is it ever not?" she replied not even hesitating to put on the helmet and swinging her leg over the bike, sliding closer to him than she had earlier. He started the bike and the pair took off. _  
_


End file.
